Declaration of Love
by Hanako Miyuki
Summary: LIME YAOI and NONYAOI by someone who's never done that type of genre before. Rx1 and 5x2 with lots of humor [or what I hope is humor]. If you've heard of the song, you know what to expect. Read and *review*, k? ^_~


Disclaimers apply. The Gundam Wing characters don't belong to me, so does Celine Dion's song 'Declaration of Love', and I'm not making money out of it either.

Song lyrics in '/.../' are sung by Celine. The ones in '"..."' are sung by the characters along with Celine Dion.

Declaration of Love  
By [Slumber][1]

PROLOGUE 1:

'Heero...' Relena stared behind the curtains of where she was studiously watching the stoic Wing pilot, 'I wish I could tell you how much I love you...'

The Perfect Soldier had been on her mind lately, and through their constant meetings she had realized that her feelings for him had grown from simple curiosity to a deep connection she knew they shared. However, Heero was just too stubborn, too cold, to even bother to show his feelings. It hurt the pacifist to know that the one she loves is not allowed by war to love her back.

'I wish I could show you... I wish I could make it all go away...'

END PROLOGUE 1

* * *

PROLOGUE 2:

'Wufei... how can you be possible?' Duo asked with a sensual and husky whisper, beautiful alto voice filled with amazement[1]. His fingers stroked the Chinese pilot's cheek, tracing the jaw down to the neck before leaning in and touching his lips with Wufei's.

The Chinese pilot awkwardly accepted the chaste kiss, slowly opening his mouth as the braided boy ran his tongue over his lips. Duo entered Wufei's mouth eagerly, running his tongue over the roof of Wufei's mouth, nibbling his lips, sucking Wufei's tongue.

Wufei moaned with pleasure as Duo leaned on him, gently pushing him onto the bed. He struggled a bit as Duo went on him, kissing him in all places, covering his body with his lips, tracing a path on his forehead to his cheeks to his neck, taking care to avoid the mouth. Duo rubbed his hips with Wufei's in pleasure and groaned inaudibly. In feverish anticipation he snaked his hand down Wufei's white pants, preparing to pull it off while still in liplock with the Chinese boy.

'Nnh... wait,' Wufei suddenly pulled out of the kiss, standing up straight, flushed and panting for breath. Duo held himself back to look curiously at his koi.

'Something the matter, Wu?' he asked in concern.

'Iie, Duo. Just that... just that I don't think I'm ready yet,' Wufei admitted.[2]

'Oh... when are you going to be ready then?' Duo asked, the hurt obvious in his voice.

'Duo... I'm so sorry... Just that... I love you so much and all...'

'But you still can't.'

'Yes,' Wufei hung his head in resignation, 'I don't know what's wrong with me...'

'Hey, don't sweat about it. It's OK,' Duo assured, smiling a bit as he pulled Wufei in a tight embrace.

'Oh Duo, I wish I could do more...'

'Shush. It's fine to know you love me,' Duo assured as he pulled in the other boy into a long kiss. _Even if we've been together six months already._

END PROLOGUE 2

::Screen fades out::

* * *

Heero entered his room, exhausted. Even the Perfect Soldier can sometimes be tired, you know. He turned on the switch of his dark room and stood dazed, stunned by the sight before him.

::Music kicks in::

/Come on, yeah/

Relena was right in the middle of the room. She was in her usual school uniform [The pink one], with her wheat-colored hair tied up in a ponytail. She sat on the tiny couch, legs crossed, a small smile on her face. With a snap of her fingers a distant sound coming from nowhere in the room filled the place.

She stood up and began to walk towards Heero in a sultry strut.

"You are my knight in armor  
The Heero[3] of my heart."

*****

Duo came into his room after seeing Heero go into his. For once he was thankful they weren't sharing a room. That meant no clickety clacks of the laptop into the wee hours of morning. He dimly heard the opening tunes of an old classic song when he switched on the lights...

And saw Wufei sitting on his bed, a smile, Duo couldn't tell whether it was demure or sly, on his olive face.

Seeing Duo by the door, Wufei stood up, and sang along with the drifting lines of the song.

"When you smile at me I see  
A true world go up"

Duo stared.

*****

Heero was snapped out of his trance as Relena stood a few feet away from him, smiling in amusement.

Relena was near. Methodically, but keeping with the beat of the music, she removed the pink overcoat she wore.

Heero inaudibly gulped.

Relena went on in her song.

"The river is getting deep, believe it  
You're all these arms of mine wanna hold  
All wrapped up with a river  
Baby, I'm giving you this heart of gold."

Wufei's voice was getting that strong quality the singer had, Duo mentally noted, almost in a trance as his Chinese boyfriend belted out the next lines.

Duo's already muddled thoughts and semi-conscious state of mind became cloudier as Wufei, in his all-white ensemble, took off his high neck Chinese top to reveal a small collar around his neck and a tight sleeveless midriff black shirt.

*****

/So listen up, it's you I trust  
I feel magic every time that we touch  
I pledge allegiance to the heavens above  
Tonight to you baby I make my declaration of love  
(Hey of love)/

Heero barely registered the meaning of the words sung in the background as Relena took off the white, long-sleeved cotton blouse that was underneath the pink overcoat.

The Perfect Soldier turned white as he realized that beneath that Relena wore a leathery black suit.

"Just like Juliette belonged to Romeo  
You can stay prepared that I won't be letting you go  
In the heat of the night  
So right you taste my sweetness on your lips  
I'll make it better than you ever dreamed  
And the rest of your life will be just like this"

Wufei removed his loose white pants and Duo stared at his koi's long legs fashioning black leather pants. Duo dimly noticed the black boots Wufei had been wearing all along as the Chinese boy kicked away a nearby piece of furniture to get more space.

*****

"(Baby) So listen up, it's you I trust  
I feel magic every time that we touch  
(Baby) I pledge allegiance to the heavens above  
Tonight to you baby I make my declaration of love"

Relena removed the last few items of clothing she was wearing. She stood now in a cat suit, and taking a whip from one corner of the room, held the base of it on her right hand.

She closed the space between them and tentatively pulled Heero in for a short kiss.

*****

"So listen up, it's you I trust  
I feel magic every time that we touch  
(Yeah) I pledge allegiance to the heavens above  
Tonight to you baby I make my declaration of love"

Wufei walked forward and Duo stepped backward, unsure of how to take the sudden change of attitude the Chinese pilot had suddenly adopted. The braided boy yelped as he pressed back to the wall, with Wufei bearing down on him.

Duo didn't know what to think as Wufei leaned towards him in a heated kiss.

*****

/Declaration of love (love)  
Declaration of love (heh)  
Declaration of love (oh)/

Relena deepened the kiss, sucking on Heero's pliant lips. Her tongue nudged and prodded, and when Heero opened his mouth to protest, she dove in to suck his tongue.

Heero groaned in surprise, liking the way her kiss felt.

Relena took this as a good note. She placed her arms around Heero's neck and tangled it with his unruly hair, pressing her body to his.

Heero slowly reciprocated her insistent kiss.

*****

/Declaration of love (no no no no)  
Declaration of love (to you baby)  
Declaration of love (oh)/

For the first time in their relationship, Wufei was initiating the first move. Duo liked the idea.

The black-haired boy explored Duo's mouth, leaving no corner untouched. Duo smiled at the sweet taste of his lover as Wufei warred with him.

Duo felt himself getting warm as Wufei pressed his body to his. Through the tight leather pants he knew the Chinese pilot was also feeling warm.

*****

/In the heat of the night  
So right you taste my sweetness on your lips  
I'll make it better than you ever dreamed  
And the rest of your life will be just like this/

Relena impatiently tugged on Heero. Their lips still joined, Relena lead him towards the bed.

Heero followed more for lack of intelligent comprehension than for anything else. All he knew was that it felt *good*, and he wanted more.

Relena smiled into the kiss. Her plan was going perfectly.

*****

/(Baby) So listen up, it's you I trust  
I feel magic every time that we touch baby, baby  
I pledge allegiance to the heavens above  
Tonight to you baby I make my declaration of love/

Wufei paused long enough to push Duo's black shirt over his head. Granted the respite needed to get a hold on himself, Duo gulped in air, panting in excitement. His erection was evident through his black pants now, and as Wufei ran his hands eagerly over his chest, pinching his nipples while feverishly still sucking his tongue, Duo felt like he was about to burst any moment now.

Wufei ground their hips together in arousal, going down to worship Duo's neck with a trail of sweet kisses, then his collarbone, then his chest, then his hard stomach, then back up to suck his nipples.

Duo shivered in pleasure. Who knew Wufei was so good with his mouth?

*****

/So listen up, it's you I trust  
I feel magic every time that we touch  
I pledge allegiance to the heavens above  
Tonight to you baby I make my declaration of love/

Relena withdrew her mouth from its assault on Heero's. The stoic pilot's eyes were closed in unadulterated bliss, and Relena smiled happily to herself.

She none too gently pushed Heero on the bed, and he fell on it in surprise. She stood at the foot of her braid, reaching back to remove the tie that bound her hair.

Heero stared at the seeming apparition[4] before him, honey-gold hair falling in soft waves behind her.

Relena leaned forward and removed Heero's tank top. Licking her way from his stomach up to his tender face, she captured his mouth in another searing kiss.

*****

/So listen up, it's you I trust  
Don't you know, don't you know  
I pledge allegiance to the heavens above  
I swear to you baby/

Wufei and Duo were already tangled up in the sheets of the bed, a light sheen of sweat covering their skin.

Wufei leaned down to nibble on Duo's earlobe, whispering seductively, 'I love you.'

Duo sighed contentedly as Wufei removed the last pieces of his clothing. Wufei's hands were also very talented, he thought blissfully to himself.

'I love you too,' he replied, tugging on Wufei's constrictive clothing.

'Nnh... Duo...' the Chinese pilot panted, losing himself in the throes of pleasure[5]. Too good... it was too good to be true. Duo was beneath him, writhing in pleasure, begging to come. Wufei descended upon him again, determined to make Duo's wait worth it.

*****

/So listen up, it's you I trust  
(Ooh) I pledge allegiance to the heavens above/

The last few strains of the song were heard, and the upbeat music faded off into the quiet night, yet the moans, groans, and shouts of pleasure failed to cease till the ungodly hours of dawn.

In one quiet room in the safehouse, a blond Arabian and his Latin comrade tossed and turned in bed, irritation and insomnia seeping into their systems.

'Trowa? Are they done yet?' Quatre whispered from across the room, feigning exhaustion.

'I don't think so,' came the reply.

'I can't sleep!'

'I know. We'll talk to them about it tomorrow. Try covering your head with the pillow in the meantime.'

'Thanks. Good night and good luck getting some sleep, Trowa.'

'You too. Good night.'

***OWARI***

* * *

[1] Noir: Watch it, Slumber. You're getting a bit too exaggerated.  
[2] Noir: NOT READY YET?!? The man's f*cking married, and he's *not ready*?  
Slumber: Calm down, calm down...   
[3] Sorry. I couldn't resist. ^_~  
[4] Noir: Apparition? Relena's not a f*cking apparition!  
Slumber: If you'd bother helping Yume instead of flitting off...  
[5] Noir: Girl, that's an overused line.  
Slumber: Well if *someone* would actually *help*, maybe...  
Noir: Oh look at the time. Gotta run, buh-bye! ::flits off::

Yume, I never thought you were a hentai muse. I always thought you were my sap muse...

Yume: I'm both. Sap becomes boring every now and then, you know... ::flits off::

GWML people, *this* is why I asked on leather and not some other thing. So what did you think? This is my first lime and it's both yaoi and non-yaoi, and I finally managed to pair off Wufei and Duo and this is from someone who has never written a yaoi fic before. -_-V I mean come on! An eight hour road trip with two noisy toddlers and Celine Dion belting out the same songs every once in a while, who wouldn't come up with this?

Heero: Omae wo korosu!

Relena: ::clinging to his arm:: Heero, my Heero.

And about that pairing... I just couldn't resist the first lines of the song. ^_^V

Duo: Slumber, how ever can I thank you? You fulfilled my every fantasy... ::happy little sigh::

Don't mention it. Anything for your happiness. ^_^

Wufei: ::Death glare:: Onna... you put me in *leather*.

Quatre: Injustice! How come Trowa and I weren't together in this one?

Eep! Gotta run, people. Remember, **_FEEDBACK_**.

Wufei, Heero, Quatre and Trowa: SLUMBER!!!!

::runs away:: 

   [1]: hanako_miyuki@yahoo.com



End file.
